Don't Look Back
by strawberry4life
Summary: The zombie apocalypse breaks out and Dan and Phil need to learn how to survive along with everybody else, but the question is, will they be able to? Follow Dan and Phil as they battle the zombies while losing people along the way. Will they make it out alive or will they die along with everybody else? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Rated T for cursing and killing zombies.
1. The Outbreak

_**Hello my fabulous strawberries and welcome back to another story but this time, it's a bit different.**_

_**As I stated in the one-shot I posted yesterday, I will be trying something different and something I have never done before and quite honestly, I'm extremely excited :D**_

_**So without further or do, I bring to you chapter 1 of 'Don't Look Back'.**_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V.<p>

"Hey Phil, can you pass me the remote please?" I asked, looking over at Phil.

"Yeah sure. Here." He said handing it over to me.

"Thanks love." I said, changing the channel to anything else. I stopped scrolling through though when I saw breaking news.

"Hey, turn that up." Phil said, frowning when he looked at the screen.

I did as Phil asked, settling my laptop next to me and sitting up, staring at the screen.

_**"I don't know what's going on behind me but it seems that something is going on. It is your best bets to stay inside and at home." **_The reporter said. Behind her, people were screaming and running. Fire infernos were the only thing lighting up the dark sky.

_**"I've just been told to get out of here. Wait wh-" **_The woman got cut off by someone jumping on her and attacking her, the camera falling out of the cameraman's hands and crashing to the ground.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

Our heads snapped over to where we heard screaming outside. We both stood up and walked out on to the balcony. We looked down and our eyes widened. People looked like they were running for their lives.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked nervously.

Suddenly, all the lights in our apartment went out. We turned around and slowly walked back in, being careful to not trip over anything.

"I'll go get some candles." Phil said, gripping on to anything to help him find his way.

"O-okay." I said, spooked out. What the hell is going on?

I pulled my phone out from my pocket. It was almost 9 o'clock. I tried to get on any social media but all service was out. So, I decided to call somebody, anybody to find out what's going on.

I tried PJ first. No answer. Carrie, nothing. Louise, nope. Where are all my friends?

"I got some candles." Phil said, holding one and handing me one.

"Thanks. All service is out." I said, sighing.

Phil frowned softly. "Did you try reaching anybody?"

I nodded. "Yeah but no answers."

"What is going on?" Phil whispered, sitting down on the sofa.

I sat down next to him, placing the candle down. I gently placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him lean forward to place his candle down as well before leaning back to wrap his arms around me.

What WAS going on?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's a bit short but they will get longer as time progresses. :)<strong>_

_**I hope you guys like this idea. I'm really excited to write about it so I hope you guys give it a chance.**_

_**I will see you soon with chapter 2! **_

_**Byebye strawberries :D**_


	2. What Do We Do?

_**Thanks for giving this story a shot guys :) I know it's something different but I think it will be fun :D**_

_**Now, onto the story...**_

_**A/N Sorry that this didn't go up yesterday. I had a ton of homework to get done and I didn't finish until around 8 and I was far too tired to write. Again, sorry guys but now, onto the story :)**_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up to the sound of screaming yet again from the outside. I unwrapped myself from Phil's embrace and stood up, walking over to the balcony doors as we did fall asleep on the sofa last night.

I open them slightly, peeking my head over to take a look at whatever the hell was going on outside. My eyes widened when I took in the sight.

"Holy fuck." I said.

Lightposts, signs and anything else was knocked over. There was also something else in the streets... Is that blood? A-and b-bodies?

"P-Phil." I said stuttering.

Phil stirred and opened his eyes. "Mm? Dan?" He asked yawning and sitting up.

"C-come here please." I said, whimpering slightly.

Phil frowned and stood up, walking over to me. "Dan, what's wrong."

I pointed outside. "T-that."

Phil's eyes darted to where I was pointing, his eyes widening as well. "What the hell is that?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "What the fuck was going on last night?" I asked.

Phil suddenly turned around, pulling me into the lounge with him and closing the balcony doors. He grabbed for the remote and turned on the TV. Luckily they are actually working somehow.

**_"It appears that what we are initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic. We've received repots that victims afflicted with te infection show signs of increased aggression and-."_ **She was cut off by police.

_**"We need to move everybody out of here now. There's a gas leak... HEY-MOVE! Get out of here!" **_The officers screamed.

_**"There's some commotion coming from beh-." **_Cut off again.

_**"Lady, get the hell outta her right-." **_He got cut off by an explosion.

Phil's and I's head snapped towards where we heard an explosion. "What the fuck?" I asked.

"Okay, we need find out what the hell is going on." Phil said in a panic.

My phone started to ring. I raced over to it and picked it up. It was PJ.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" PJ asked.

"I was hoping you would know." I said, looking out the window again.

"Chris and I managed to get to your place. We're coming up now. Let us in." PJ said before hanging up.

I raced over to the door, opening it just in time for PJ and Chris to come into sight.

"Hey." They said.

"Hey, come on." I said, closing the door behind them.

They walked into the lounge where Phil said, looking out the window in the horror that is happening beneath us.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Chris asked.

Phil turned around and shook his head. "No, but I'm afraid to find out." He said biting his lip.

"Maybe it's some sort of parasite that will end soon?" PJ asked.

I sighed. "I hope."

"Coming over here, we saw so many bodies and blood and just..." PJ stopped, shuddering. "It's madness out there. It feels like a zombie apocalypse.

Phil and I looked at each other, fear evident in both our eyes.

"You guys don't think..." Chris trailed off, noticing our faces.

We all turned our heads towards the TV, which was still going on miraculously.

_**"Get out of the cities, I repeat, get out of the cities. Something is going on and it's not going to stop." **_The woman said fearfully.

The four of us shared a look.

What do we do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I based a lot of what happened in this chapter on 'The Last Of Us' (God, I love that game XD).<strong>_

_**I actually will be basing this story off a lot of 'The Walking Dead:Game' and 'The Last Of Us' as they are zombie/walker games that I love to play :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wll see you guys soon! **_


	3. Packing

_**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a few days. I was working on other projects and stuff with school. **_

_**On to chapter 3 of 'Don't Look Back'.**_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V.<p>

"What are we supposed to do? Should we stay or should we leave?" Chris asked, biting his lip.

Phil and I shared a look. "If we leave, we're leaving behind everything but if we stay, we could get killed." I said.

We stood there in silence but it was soon disrupted by shrill screams from the outside. We all raced over to the windows to see what was happening... but as soon as I saw, I wish I didn't.

A woman was lying on her back, blood pouring from her mouth and body as someone was sprawled over her, eating her... It wasn't a person though, it was someone who's skin was rotting, their hair was missing as were some limbs.

"Oh my God." PJ said.

"It's the start of the zombie apocalypse." Phil whispered.

I looked over at Phil with fear in my eyes as he looked back in the same expression.

I know what we have to do.

"We need to leave." I said.

"What?" Chris asked.

I looked at Chris. "We need to leave." I repeated.

"Dan's right. If we want to survive, we need to get out of London and go anywhere else." Phil said.

"But where would we go?" PJ asked.

"We need to get on to the water." I said looking at the road beneath us.

"But we don't have a boat."

"We'll find one." I said.

They stayed silent for a moment before looking back at Phil and I.

"Okay, we'll go. We're going to go back to our place and pack some things up." PJ said.

I nodded. "Good idea. We'll do the same and try to get in touch with some of our friends. Meet us back here in 2 hours." I said.

They nodded.

"Be safe." Phil said.

"We will. See you guys in a bit." Chris said.

They both left, myself closing the door behind them. I sighed softly and looked at Phil.

"What should we pack?" He asked, walking into the closet and grabbing our backpacks.

"Food, water and medicine are the most important things. I'll get a blanket and some clothes along with the water. You get the food and medicine." I said taking my bag and walking over to my room to some clothes.

"Okay." I heard Phil say before he walked into the kitchen and starting piling canned foods and water into his bag.

I picked up my bag after puting some clothes in it and walked into Phil's room to grab some of his. If I know anything from the movies I've seen, there is tons and tons of blood so we need as much as we can get.

That just reminded me, protection! How can we go into a zombie apocalypse with something to defend ourselves with. I walk into the kitchen when I finish packing some of Phil's clothes into my bag. Thankfully, these are somewhat big bags but not too big that they'll get caught on anything or get too heavy to carry.

I walked over to the kitchen drawer and pull it open. I look through the drawer for a moment before my eyes landed on a butcher knife. I picked up and held it up, looking at it.

"This could scramble a brain pretty well." I said placing it down before searching for another knife for Phil.

When I finally did, I picked up the butcher knife and walked over to where Phil was filling his bag.

"Here." I said, handing him the knife.

"Thanks." He said.

He sighed and turned towards me. "This can't be happening." He said.

I frowned slightly and stepped toward him, hugging him and kissing his head. "I know but there's nothing we can do now. The only thing we can do is try and survive." I said.

He tensed slightly in my arms. "I don't want to die Dan." He said.

"You won't." I said.

"You don't know that." He said.

"I know that I'll keep you safe." I said, smiling down at him.

He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. He leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled more into the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you." I said, placing my forehead against his.

"I love you too bear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and such :)<strong>_

_**P.S. what would you like to see happen in this story? Any 'fantasies' you want to come true but in story version? Let me know and I can make it happen :)**_

_**P.P.S. (Hehe, I said 'PP'... God, I'm so immature at times.) New Poll on the profile! Check it out and chose who YOU want the first victim to be! :)**_

_**byebye guys!**_


	4. Trying To Escape

Dan's P.O.V.

We quickly but quietly made our way through the streets of London, careful to look out for any danger that we may run into at any given time. It's only been about 20 minutes since we left the flat and I've seen so much. I haven't killed any yet but I know that I will soon enough.

We looked around quickly before walking again. I stopped for a moment, looking at the little girl on the ground. But why aren't I helping her? It's because she's one of those _things_.

I swallowed hard before walking again, catching up with Phil who was only a few feet in front of me. He saw the look on my face...

He grabbed on to my hand, squeezing it gently but enough for me to feel it.

"Everything's going to be fine. I won't leave you alone." Phil whispered to me.

I smiled sadly and looked over and him. "I know you won't. I won't either." I said.

He smiled weakly at me before looking straight again and continued on walking.

We hid again when we saw one of those things. My eyes widened though when I saw who was being attacked though.

"It's Carrie and Alex. We need to help them." I whispered loudly.

"We'll get killed!" Chris hissed.

"They're our friends Chris! We can't leave them to die!" Phil said.

"Fine, come on!"

We didn't even think twice before jumping up. I pulled out my knife and dug it right into it's head.

Carrie and Alex looked at me wide eyed. They both stood up and tackled me in hug.

"Thank you so much Dan! If it weren't for you, we'd be dead." Carrie cried.

"You guys are my friends, of course I'd help you." I said, hugging them back.

"You really saved our asses. Thanks." He said.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." I said.

They nodded and followed me back to the others.

"They're okay." I said, smiling slightly.

"But we still need to get out of here." Chris said.

"He's right. We shouldn't waste anymore time here. It's invested." PJ said.

I nodded. He's right. We _do _need to get out of here before one of gets chomped.

"Come on, let's get going." I said, putting the knife back.

We walked and walked for a bit longer, only stopping if we really needed to.

It was dark now and we needed to find shelter, _now._

It's too dangerous to be out here in general, out in the dark but now with everything going on and it all going to shit, it's even more dangerous.

"Hey, what's that?" PJ asked.

I squinted at what PJ was pointing at. "I-I think it's a shed." I said.

"You think it's abandoned?" Phil asked.

"I don't know... But I hope." Carrie said.

"Come on, let's check." Chris said.

We made our way towards the shed, being careful to be as quiet as possible. We looked in, not seeing anything.

"It looks clean." I said, climbing in through the window as the door seems to not be in tact.

Everybody else climbed in and we settled down, placing our bags down and taking a breath and sitting down.

"This has all gone to shit." PJ said, sitting down next to Chris.

"Tell me about it." Alex said, sighing.

I ended up falling asleep but only to be woken up some time later by some noises.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. I saw a body figure standing in front of me.

"Alex?" I asked.

He stayed silent. I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He groaned and turned towards my hand.

Hs entire body turned towards me. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 is doneeee. Hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>_

_**I will see you soon :)**_


	5. First Victim

Dan's P.O.V.

"Alex?" I asked.

He turned his body completely towards me. He groaned again and lifted his arms up, pushing them towards me.

My eyes widened.

"Holy shit.. ALEX!" I screamed.

Everybody jolted awake, Phil's up in an instant.

"W-what's going on?!" He asked frantic.

Alex groaned again before launching himself at me. We fell to the ground with a loud crash. I frantically tried to get him off me.

"ALEX!" Carrie screamed.

But it wasn't Alex... it was a zombie.

"He-he's one of those things!" Phil cried. "We need to get him off Dan!"

"Please!" I cried.

"No, no he's not one of those things!" Carrie cried.

"Can somebody help me?!" I screamed, still frantically trying to get him off me.

"I'm sorry Carrie." Phil said, searching through his bag frantically.

Phil found his knife and lifted it, about to plunge it into Alex's head.

"NO!" Carrie screamed, trying to stop him.

PJ and Chris jumped up, holding her back. They knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Alex." Phil said before driving the knife into Alex's rotting skull.

Alex stopped groaning and went limp against my body. I pushed him off with the help of Phil. I stood up and looked over myself.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked in panic.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I swallowed.

I looked over at Carrie who was laying over Alex's body, crying hysterically.

"Carrie, I'm so sorry." Phil said.

But she remained silent except for the crying...

A few hours passed and Carrie calmed down, crying herself to sleep basically.

We all sat there in silence as we looked at Alex's rotted body, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

The three of them shrugged.

"Was he bitten?" Chris asked.

"When would he of been- Oh my God." PJ said.

"What?" I asked.

"It must of happened when..." He looked over at Carrie. "When they were getting attacked earlier yesterday." PJ said.

"It makes sense." Phil said.

"I guess it takes a few hours for the infection to actually kick in." Chris said.

I nodded in agreement, looking back at Alex's rotten and limp body. I frowned.

"What are we supposed to do now? With Carrie? She won't want to move, especially without Alex." I said.

We all sat in silence before PJ spoke up.

"I'm going to sound like a total prick for saying this but... if she doesn't want to come with us then that's her decision. We can't make her do anything."

"He's right." I said. "We can't make her move. She'll have to come with us willingly."

"Do you think she will?" Phil asked biting his lip.

"I honestly don't know. She's our friend but I don't know if she'll want to leave Alex." I said.

"What is she going to do then? She won't be able to survive on her own." Chris said.

"I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I can't handle for myself." Carrie said, coldness in her voice.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Chris said.

She sighed. "I know you didn't. But still, I'm coming along with you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes still red from before. "Yeah, I know he's gone and there's nothing I can do about it." She said shrugging slightly.

"Don't talk like that. We know Alex would still want you to go on." Phil said.

"I know, well I don't, but I do know you're right." She said.

"We should leave." I said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be here any longer than we already are." PJ said.

Carrie sniffed up. "Okay, can I say goodbye first?"

"Of course. We'll be waiting outside." I said. "Come on guys. Let's give her a minute."

We climbed out the window one at a time. We walked a few feet away to give Carrie her space.

"I didn't think she'd come with us." PJ said.

"I'm happy she is. She's safer with others than by herself." Phil said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with Phil."

A few minutes went by before Carrie emerged from the shed. She walked over to us.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No, but it will be soon." She said, smiling slightly.

I thought about what she said as we walked.

'No, but it will be soon.'

I just wished it would be about everything else...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5.<strong>_

_**Also, what do you guys want to see in this story? Who do you want to die? Who do you want to survive? Let me know!**_

_**See you strawberries later! :D**_


	6. New Faces

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since the encounter with Alex. Carrie's been extremely quiet since, but I can understand why...

I can't even image losing Dan to one of those... _things._ It's absolutely horrendous to think about it.

"You okay?" Dan asked softly next to me.

I sighed. "No... but I'll pull through." I said honestly.

He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. We kept on walking.

A few hours passed and we were getting tired.

"We need to rest." PJ said, sitting down a rock.

We looked around at the scenery. We were in the woods somewhere...

"What's that?" Carrie asked, pointing over towards a faint glow.

I squinted to get a better look. "It looks like a fire." I said.

"Should we check it out?" PJ asked.

"I don't know. What if people are there?" Dan said.

"Maybe they can help us." Chris said.

"We should take the risk." Carrie said.

"But what if they're murderers or thieves?" I asked.

"We can tell ya'll that we're friendly." An unrecognized voice said.

We all jumped and snapped our heads over to the voice.

We all remained quiet as we looked at the man in front of us.

"I'm Justin."

Again, we remained silent. He chuckled slightly, and pulled up his sleeves.

"Look, I can interest ya'll in whatever I have but I need to consult the missus." He said before turning around and walking away.

We all stood there in slight astonishment. Is he really going to help us? We didn't even say anything to the guy!

After a few moments, he emerged out again, this time with a girl with him. She didn't look that old, maybe 18 or 19. He looked like he was in his 30s.

"Before anything, what are your names?" Justin asked.

"I'm Phil." I said, breaking the silence.

"I'm Dan." Dan said right after me.

"I'm PJ."

"And I'm Chris."

"Carrie." Carrie said softly.

They both smiled at us, myself noticing the girl staring at Dan. No, I'm not jealous, what are you looking at?

Nobody looks at Dan that way, except me.

But I pushed into the back of my mind, besides, Dan is gay and he's mine so ha.

I'm so immature at times but it's true... He is mine and mine only.

"Hi guys, I'm Ashley." She said.

"Come back with us the camp so we can get to know each other better." Justin said.

We hesitantly started walking towards the two of them, Dan walking slightly behind me.

They turned around and started to walk with us back to their camp...

It's nice camp. A fire and and two tents. And they have food and water.

"So, tell us about yourselves." The girl said, Ashley was it?

We all sat down around the fire, Dan sitting close next to me.

I cleared my throat. "Well, uh, I'm Phil and I'm 27."

"I'm Dan and I'm 23."

I saw the girls eyes light up with hopefulness when Dan said he was 23.

Okay, now I am jealous.

We all talked and we got to know them a bit.

Turns out Justin is 47 and Ashley is his daughter. She's 19. I was close at least.

I already know that we aren't going to be hanging around. We need to keep moving and find our families and friends.

And besides, it's not safe out here, especially in the woods...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So where have I been the past couple of days? To make a long story short, I've been at constant marching band rehearsals the past week.<strong>_

_**We just performed in two parades on Sunday and Monday, we had a football game on Saturday, a night rehearsal on Thursday and last Monday, I had marching band clinic(Band all day).**_

_**So yeah, I've been busy.**_

_**But I'm back now! :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later :)**_


	7. Special Interest

_**You know, in a way it's kind of phantober?**_

_**So much happens with Dan and Phil in the month of October:**_

_**October 15th: Dan started uploading to his youtube channel.**_

_**October 19th: (I'm pretty sure) Dan and Phil met in person for the first time.**_

_**October 25th: Phil is not on fire was born.**_

_**Pretty crazy to think huh?**_

_**Such milestones**_

* * *

><p>Phil's P.O.V.<p>

It's been a few days since we came across Justin and Ashley. They seem like nice people and all but I've noticed that Ashley has been spending a lot of time with Dan.

And to be completely honest, it's bothering me... a lot.

I don't think Dan has noticed much... which is also bothering me... a lot.

Why? I don't even know.

It's pretty funny though in a way because she throws herself all over him like she owns him but I never see him looking.

But he is gay, so I wouldn't expect him to.

But I am afraid, not that Dan will cheat because we both know that I'll murder him in his sleep, but that she will do something... And we are in the apocalypse so anything can happen.

I hear some groaning behind me. My initial act is to jump and turn with my knife, which is exactly what I did.

I lift it to strike, but stop as soon as I realize it's only PJ.

"Jesus Christ mate! You near made me kill you!" I yelled/whispered at him.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, thanks for not." He said sarcastically.

"You okay? What are do you doing?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Trying to sleep."

I chuckled. "And how's that going?" I asked.

"Absolutely terrible." He said. "I haven't slept since this whole thing began." He admitted.

"Me either." I said, looking at my tent where Dan is sleeping soundly.

We sat in silence. "We should probably get into our tents. It will be a lot more comfortable than this." I said.

He nodded.

"It's also pretty dangerous to be out here at night." I also stated.

"Yeah, true." He said, standing up. "Night mate."

"Night Peej." I said.

I watched as he quietly crept into his tent that he shared with Chris. I sighed softly but didn't move. I continued to stare at my tent that I didn't even notice something creeping next to me.

I felt a presence next to me. I jumped up and held out my knife but I set it down realizing that it was only Justin.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." He said apologetically.

I let out a breath. "No, it's fine. Just haven't been sleeping and I'm getting jumpier by the minute."

"Ah, I know the feeling my good friend."

I sat back down where I was originally and stayed quiet as I continued to stare at the tent.

"My daughter seems to have an interest in your friend in there." Justin said.

I blinked and looked at him. "Who, Dan?"

"The one with the brown eyes and piercings in his ears?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Dan." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. She won't shut up about 'how gorgeous he is' and how she wants to go out with him and stuff. It's not really a thing I want my daughter to be saying... especially to me."

"Oh." Was the only thing I said.

"So what are you guys? Best friends? Brothers? People who just met?"

I stayed silent for a moment. On one hand, there really is no point in lying to this guy considering all he's done for us, but on a another, we just me this guy too. Do I really want to tell him?

Aw, fuck it.

I cleared my throat. "We're uh, we're together." I said.

"Oh, as in 'dating together'?" He asked.

"Yeah, as in 'dating together'." I answered.

"Ashley's not going to be happy." He said, chuckling slightly. "But she'll have to deal with it."

"Yeah." I only said.

"Do you want me to tell her that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You can if you want but I don't really know. I don't think she'll be too keen on knowing that Dan is gay and dating me." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's not going to be. Knowing Ashley, she'll probably throw a fit."

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. She absolutely hates it when things don't go her way. It's normally her way or no way."

"Well, she can't change someone's sexuality." I said.

"I know she can't... doesn't mean she won't try though." He finished.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to stand up and walk over to my tent.

"Night Justin." I said before climbing in.

Dan is still soundly asleep. I smile at him and lay down next to him. He senses me and snuggles into my chest. I wrap an arm protectively around him as I close me eyes, letting the sleep take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's been so long for an update but here it is now :)<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 8.**_


	8. It's Time To Move On

_**It's November which means... PHILISNOTONFIRE 6 IS COMING SOON!1! OHMERGERDDDD!1!**_

_**I'm a bit excited, could you tell? Haha.**_

* * *

><p>Phil's P.O.V.<p>

I was woken up by someone screaming. I jumped up, startled and grabbed my knife which was a few feet away from me. My breath hitched when I realized Dan wasn't here with me anymore.

I quickly but carefully dove out of the tent and looked at the scene around me. I got met by the glaring eyes of Ashley.

"Why were you screaming? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said, putting the knife away.

Her nostrils flared as she looked at me. I was confused for a moment before realization dawned on me.

Oh shit, she knows.

I look over at Dan who was sitting with Carrie by a tree. He seems upset.

I frown and start to walk over to him, Ashley's eyes still piercing through me.

"Hey bear. Is everything okay?" I asked, bending down to Dan's level.

He remained silent. I looked at Carrie who had a blank look on her face. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

What's going on?

"Guys, is something wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

Carrie looked at me, snapping out of her haze. "Mm what Phil?"

"Is everything alright? You seem out of it and Dan seems upset."

Carrie looked at Dan, just noticing the look on his face. She frowned.

"He wasn't before... Is everything okay Dan?" She asked.

"Yeah... Just peachy." He said sarcastically.

Carrie and I shared a look of confusion. "Bear?" I asked, grabbing his hand gently.

He flinched back as tears filled his eyes slightly. He closed them tightly.

Okay, that sent me into a frenzy of worries now.

"Dan?" I asked softly.

"OH SHIT!" Carrie screamed.

I jumped up and turned around quickly.

"FUCK!" I screamed as a zombie fell on top of me.

Carrie jumped up and and pulled out her knife as I violently and desperately tried to get this fuckhead off of me.

Seconds later, it went limp against me and I pushed it off to see Carrie standing above me, a bloodsoaked knife in her bloody hand.

She lended out her clean hand and helped me up. "Thanks." I said, wiping the dirt off of me.

Half a second later though, I was back on the ground, but this time it was Dan and not a zombie trying to eat my face.

"A-are you okay? I'm so-so sorry for not helping y-you." He cried.

My arms circled around his waist tightly as he hung on to me for dear life.

"I'm fine bear. I'm fine."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" We heard from behind us.

Dan let go and helped me back on to my feet. We turned in the direction of the screaming.

It was Carrie and Ashley.

"What do mean 'what the fuck is wrong with me'? What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!" Carrie screamed.

Chris, PJ, and Justin all emerged from where they were, then sleeping.

"Guys, what the fuck?!" PJ half screamed.

"You saw the fucking zombie way before we did! Why the fuck didn't you kill it?!" Carrie yelled.

"Because that faggot deserves to die! That's fucking why!" Ashley screamed back.

"Hey! Ashley!" Justin scolded.

"He's not a faggot you bitch! In case you haven't noticed, I'm bloody gay too!" Dan yelled.

She breathed heavily and angrily, sending a glare towards me.

"You shouldn't be gay. You're too gorgeous to be gay." She mumbled.

"Ashley Lin!" Justin yelled.

It went quiet before Carrie spoke up.

"We should leave. It seems we overstayed our welcome." She spat at Ashley.

"Yeah, I agree." Dan asked.

Chris and Peej nodded looking at me.

"Pack up then, we're leaving." I said, looking at Dan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, Ashley's a bitch... I'm kind of tempted to kill her hehe. Should I?<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later :)**_


	9. Guns

_**Hey guys, update. *please read*.**_

_**So this past week has been extremely busy and sadly it will be for the next few weeks (So far that I know of) as my high school is going to the playoffs and I'm in the marching band and wherever the football team goes, the band goes. So I've been at mutiple games for multiple hours and not to mention, it's fucking cold where I live and it takes me about 2 hours to defrost once I get home and I'm not in the mood to do anything except sleep, eat, and watch youtube videos.**_

_**I know I promised to not fall back into my old habits of not updating for weeks at a time but for these next 2 to 3 weeks, there will be a lack of chapters and stories. But once the games are over, I'll be back in the swing of things and updating everyday(or try to everyday).**_

_**I hope that you guys aren't extremely upset or angry with me. I can't contol what's going on and the time schedule of the games. (It's honestly depressing because our next game is on my sister's 18th birthday and I feel extremely bad that I can't go to the family dinner because of this damn game. I'd rather be at home or do anything else in the warmth than sit outside in 30 degree weather just to play at halftime that isn't even that long.)**_

_**..Sorry for the rant...**_

_**But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter :).**_

_**Also, PHILISNOTONFIRE 6 WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZINGLY AMAZING!1! **_

* * *

><p>Phil's P.O.V.<p>

It's been about four days since we left Justin's camp. It's starting to get colder as October is approaching. We need to find shelter, and fast.

I was walking with Dan at my side, being careful and quiet as we made our way through the trees.

"We need to get guns." PJ said out of the blue.

I stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "I know, you're right. But where are we supposed to get them?" I asked, looking over at him.

"There's gotta be somewhere. I mean, where did everyone else get theirs?" Chris said.

"But there's a chance that wherever these guns may be, there won't be any. It's the apocalypse. They were probably gone within minutes." Dan pointed out.

"I know someone." Carrie said quietly.

Our heads shot over to her. "You do? Who?" I asked.

"An old friend. Come on, I'm sure he'll help us out." She said, walking a bit faster.

Dan and I looked at each other before speeding up to catch up with her.

Some time passed and we ended up in an abandoned shack.

"How do you know your friend is here?" PJ asked.

"Alex and I were on our way here hours after the outbreak. He told us that this is where he was." Carrie said, walking over to the door.

"And do you think he's still here?" Dan asked.

"He sure as hell better be." She mumbled before knocking on th door.

After a few moments of nothing, Carrie sighed and walked over to the barricaded windows.

"Seriously Frank?" She said to herself.

She walked back over to the door and twisted the handle, and to all of our surprises, it opened.

"That can't be good." I heard Chris mumble.

Carrie stepped in quietly and carefully, motioning for us to follow.

We took precautions as we stepped in, being careful not to crash into anything.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we heard a _click_.

We stood still as the man before us held a gun up at us.

He lowered it when his eyes landed on Carrie.

"It's about time you got here." He said jokingly.

"Hi Frank. Sorry about that." She said.

"Where's Alex?" He asked not noticing him.

Carrie remained quiet as she looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carrie."

"It's fine, can-can we just get the guns?" She asked.

"Sure."

He walked over to this chest and opened it. He pulled out 5 guns.

He turned around and looked at us.

"Oh I'm sorry Frank. This is Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ." She said introducing us to him.

"Well, hello there. I'm Frank." He said nicely.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

He motioned for us to come over to where he now is next to a table where he layed out the guns.

"This gun is a Glock 23, these two are both pistols, this is a revolver, and this last one is a 10 mm."

He picked up the Glock and handed it to me, one of the pistols to Dan and the other one to Carrie. The 10 mm to PJ and the revolver to Chris. He handed us multiple rows of ammo and showed us how to reload and such.

As he spoke, I couldn't help but doze off slightly. I couldn't help but think about the gun in my hand...

Before it felt like a nightmare, but now, I know that this is worse than a nightmare...

It's reality...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's really short but as I said, there is so much shit going on I'm actually surprised that I was able to get something out.<strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time :)**_


	10. What Do You Think?

_**Hey guys! Good and bad news.**_

_**Well, more so good for you guys.**_

_**So, sadly we lost the game on Thursday night. We're all kind of bummed out because we came so far, but it was a good run and I'm excited for next year :)**_

_**So this means that's the games are over and I can actually get back into updating again! Yay! :D**_

_**Okay, now, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V. <em><strong>(AN I know, finally right? Haha.)**_

After Frank has shown us how to use our new weapons, we were on our way.

He gave us multiple rounds of ammo that could probably last us at least a month and more if we don't encounter many zombies.

...I really hope we don't encounter many zombies...

But this is the apocalypse, it's not going to happen.

I guess I must of dozed off, because when I came back to reality, Phil was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Mmh? Oh sorry, what Phil?" I said looking at him.

"You alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

I smiled and leaned over, pecking his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Phil smiled slightly and grasped on to my hand, myself entwining our fingers together as we walked on.

As the days went on, our clothes got mucky and gross and wounds and dirt are appearing on our body.

It's now October and it's been 3 weeks since the outbreak began...

...Is it bad that I think it's weird that we've survived this long? Probably.

"Can we rest? I'm exhausted." Chris asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Phil said.

Chris sat down against a rock and set his bag down. PJ did the same.

Phil and I walked around slightly, not going to far out of sight.

"What do you think about all this?" Phil asked out of the blue.

I turned my head and tilted my head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the outbreak. The zombies and everything that's basically gone to shit." He answered.

I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "I really don't know what to think of it. It's a shitty situation, but there's nothing we can do now." I answered.

He nodded slightly. "Do you think everything will go back to normal?" He asked.

I thought for a full minute before opening my mouth to speak again. "Honestly, I can't answer that. I really don't know." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"It's like the end of the world as we know it." Phil whispered.

"Don't think like that." I said.

"Sorry, it's just kind of hard not to." Phil said shrugging slightly.

I pursed my lips slightly. "It can't be like this forever. They'll have to find a vaccination." I said.

We remained silent for a few moments before something caught my eye.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"T-That!" I exclaimed.

Phil turned around and looked in the direction to where I was pointing.

His eyes widened. "Holy shit, is, is that what I think it is?" He asked.

Off in the distance was a nice sized cabin, an actual cabin!

"Should we check it out?" PJ asked.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful." Phil said.

I nodded, agreeing with him.

We carefully crept our way to the cabin, cautiously looking at where we're stepping.

We got closer but we stopped when we heard yet again another _click_.

"Hands up!" The voice bellowed.

But wait, the voice sounded familiar.

I turned around to face the unidentified person, my brown eyes widening when I saw who it was.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, ending it there. Find out who it is in chapter 11 :D<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_  
><strong>

**_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go write a six paragraph essay for a story I didn't enjoy reading...(which is a first). Yeah, gotta love 10th grade English curriculum._**

**_Bye guys!_**


	11. Old Friends

_**Ohmegerd guys, I'm extremely happy right now :D**_

_**I just got my book that I got published in and to tell you the truth, I started screaming while jumping up and down XD**_

_**Yeah, I'm excited...**_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V.<p>

"Holy shit..." I said, looking at the person holding a gun up at us.

The person lowered the gun and looked at us with the same shocked face.

"Marcus?!" PJ asked.

"Holy crap! You-you guys are alive!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so are you." I said, shocked.

"Come on, we're all back at the cabin." He said, motioning back at the cabin we noticed only a bit of time before.

"'All'? Who else is there?" Carrie asked.

Marcus smiled. "Come on and see." He said, turning around.

We followed him into the cabin and into the living room.

"Guys, look who I found." Marcus said proudly.

A girl will blonde hair turned her head and her eyes widened when they layed upon us.

It's Niomi.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed and ran over to us, giving us each a hug.

Just then, another girl ran in...

It was Zoe.

Her eyes widened the same way that Niomi's did.

"Y-you guys are alive?!" Zoe said shocked.

"That's what I said!" Marcus said.

We all laughed for a moment before another man walked in.

And you guessed it, it was Alfie.

"Guys!" He said happy yet shocked.

We all said our 'hello's' and 'oh my gosh, you're alive?!' and such.

Before we knew it, darkness took over the once blue sky, telling us that it was sometime in the night.

"Where have you guys been?" Zoe asked.

"After the outbreak, we basically made a run for it. Packed our bags and left." I said.

"We came across this camp of this man and his daughter, however, it didn't work out that well." PJ said, biting his lip slightly.

They furrowed their eyebrows in complete confusion.

"His daughter had a huge ass crush on Dan." Phil said. "And she went absolutely insane when she found out he was gay."

"And dating Phil." Chris added.

"And basically, long story short, a zombie crept up on Phil and we all know she saw it and didn't do jack shit about it. So I jumped up and screamed at her and that's when the truth came out." Carrie said.

"Oh shit. Sorry to hear dude." Alfie said.

I shrugged. "I don't really give a shit to be honest." I said, chuckling slightly. "She could be dead and I honestly don't care." I added.

"Nice Dan." Zoe said.

We all shared a laugh and continued on talking.

"So, how did you all end up here?" Phil asked.

"Same as you guys, we met up and made a plan and packed it all up." Niomi said.

"We were walking for days, almost getting the chomp every so often, but luckily for us, we were always able to escape it." Marcus said.

"Don't jinx it dude!" Zoe screeched playfully.

Marcus held up his hands in defense. "You're words, not mine!"

We all laughed.

"But yeah, after a few days, we found this place and we've been camping here since." Zoe finished.

Hours crept by and we were all getting tired.

"Why don't we call it a night? Zoe, you can show Dan and Phil their room, I'll show Carrie hers, and Marcus, you show Chris and Peej to their's." Niomi said, standing up.

"How many rooms does this cabin have?" I asked.

"5 rooms exactly actually." Alfie said.

"So it's perfect then." Zoe said happily.

"Come on guys, it's been a long day." Carrie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with another chapter!<strong>_

_**Byebyeeeee :)**_


	12. Normal?

_**This is probably the longest absence I've had since coming back from my break... sorry guys **_

_**I'm not going to make an excuse, as I'm going to be completely honest to why I haven't been updating... I've been EXTREMELY lazy.**_

_**Welcome back though! :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life **_

* * *

><p>Dan's P.O.V.<p>

It's the next morning and I'm in the bathroom taking a proper shower for the first time since everything went to hell.

Phil is still sleeping. It's kind of shocking that I was the one up first. Normally it's Phil up first, makes me laugh.

I turned off the faucet and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist. I wiped off the steam from the mirror and looked at myself in the mirror.

In a way, I'm myself... but at the same time, I'm not.

This shit has been going on for a few weeks now and I'm not counting on everything going back to normal any time soon.

I look at the door that is separating Phil and I...

Phil is the only thing that is keeping me going at this point.

At first, I had hope, but everything is just so fucked up... How can anything be normal again, especially after something as traumatic as this situation?

But I'm not going to let my doubt the ruin the others hopes and spirits, it's not fair.

Is anything fair anymore though? These questions run through my mind at least 10 times a day, but I don't say anything because of Phil.

He's the light in this. He's really the only reason I'm still moving.

In the highlight of my zoning out, I guess a few minutes went by, because by the time I actually snapped back into reality, my hair was dried nearly completely.

That says a lot since my hair takes quite some time to dry... and now I have hobbit hair.

As I didn't remember to grab my straightener, but who would in this situation? Anyways, everybody, but myself love it so what the hell, might as well keep it. I don't really have a choice. Maybe when everything, if everything, turns back to normal, I can get a new straightener because, probably all of our stuff is gone if everything in the movies are correct.

I sighed slightly looking at myself once more in the mirror before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

I looked at the bed to see that Phil isn't sleeping anymore. My confusion disappeared quickly though when I smelled aroma of what seemed like waffles.

I opened our bedroom door and made my way down the stairs down to where the dining room was. I walked in and stopped in my tracks.

There everybody was, sitting around the table, smiling, laughing and eating food.

Zoe noticed me first. She grinned and stood up.

"Dan! Sit down and I'll get you some food." She said before rushing off into the kitchen.

"Hey." Phil said as I sat down in the empty chair next to him.

I smiled softly at him. "Hey."

"Sleep okay Dan?" Marcus asked.

I smiled and him and nodded. "Yeah. It's the best since the ordeal started.

He chuckled. "Amen to that." He said.

Zoe came out with a plate full of waffles and bacon.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." PJ said chuckling slightly.

"How do you guys have so much food?" I asked, picking up my fork.

They all chuckled. "We brought some and there was a lot here when we arrived. Seemed like it people lived here, they didn't think to take anything at all really." Niomi said.

"Wow." I repeated, not really knowing what to say.

"Go on, eat. I bet it's been awhile." Alfie said, biting into his bacon.

"Thanks." I said.

They all smiled and we continued on our conversations.

It's as if everything outside was a alternative reality, not the one we're currently living in right now.

And may I say, it feels pretty damn good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>_

_**See you guys later! :)**_


	13. Old Camp

Dan's P.O.V.

We finished up with breakfast and Marcus, Phil and I cleaned up the table as everyone else went to get ready.

Ready for what you ask? Well, apparently we're going hunting and maybe fishing if we get around to it.

But yes, I said hunting.

The food is going to run out at one point so we need to pile anything and everything we can now before it's too late.

"I'm going to say it now. We've only ever killed any animals when we've had to put our own pets down... so we're clueless." I said.

Marcus chuckled. "Don't feel bad. We're not that great either. The key is to be careful and keep your eyes peeled at all time. Hunting isn't what it used to be." He answered. "Besides, we've been in this for a few weeks now. We've kind of already gotten used to the feeling of killing." He added.

I nodded and continued cleaning...

About 20 minutes later, we were about to start walking through the woods.

"Everybody got what they need?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah." You heard all around.

"Let's move out." He said.

"Keep your eyes opened and be cautious of noise. It's what drags those zombies out." Zoe said.

Marcus came down the stairs with something... Is that a crossbow?

"Is that a crossbow?" Chris asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Marcus grinned and nodded his head. "Yupp." He said popping the 'p'.

"It's a whole lot quieter than a gun." Niomi said. "So we won't have the dead piling on top of us with the noise from the guns."

"Smart." Phil said.

"But where did you get it?" PJ asked.

"A friend who was extremely generous." He said.

"Wow, that was extremely nice of them." Chris said.

"Yeah, it was... Now, who's ready to hunt?" He asked.

The girls giggled as the guys chuckled and we headed out to find anything that could help us out.

Soon enough, we were walking through the woods, pulling together anything we could.

It wasn't before long though when we entered a part of the woods that looked utterly familiar to me.

I decided not to say anthing though as it's probably nothing. It seems like everything looks the same now-a-days.

"Hey guys!" Alfie yelled/whispered.

We all turned our heads to him.

"I found a deer!" He whispered happily.

"Then get it!" Marcus whispered back.

"Oh right." He said, chuckling slightly.

We watched as he lined up his arrow and aimed it at the deer. He let go and the arrow sliced through the air, landing in the deer's neck.

It fell to the ground, struggling for a minute before becoming completely limp.

"Nice shot." PJ said.

He grinned proudly. "Thanks."

He got down of the rock he was standing on and him and Marcus went to go retreive the now dead deer.

"That was a lucky find." Zoe said.

I looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty rare that we find anything. The animals are either dead from the zombies or dead from other people." She said.

I didn't say anything else, only nodded. We continued walking...

After a bit more time, it was starting to get slightly dark.

"We should probably start heading back." Niomi said.

We all nodded in agreement. We were all tired and just wanted to get out of the woods.

As we took our journey back, I noticed something.

As I took a closer look at it, I realized what it was...

It was our old camp... but I don't see Justin and his whack job of a daughter.

As I closer to look, I noticed something else...

That's why I didn't see them...

Because they're dead in their tent...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that it's kind of a bad way to end it but I didn't know how else to... <strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**See you soon :)**_


	14. Intruders

Dan's P.O.V.

"You alright Dan?" Phil asked, walking over to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said.

Phil looked at me questioningly but he decided not to push it. He took my hand in his and we headed back to the others.

"You okay Dan?" Zoe asked when we got back with the group.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

After another 20 minutes of walking through the forest to get back to the cabin, we finally made it.

"I'm so excited to eat this." Marcus said.

We laughed slightly looking at the happy look on his face.

"Well, we're not going to eat all of it tonight." Niomi said, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

Marcus shrugged while smiling."I know... but I'm still excited."

"Come on, let's get it in the house so we can clean it up." Alfie said.

"You guys ever have deer before?" Zoe asked.

We all shook our heads. "No." Chris answered.

She smiled. "It's really good. It tastes like chicken to us." She said.

We started to climb up the stairs of the cabin when we all stopped when we heard a noise... coming from _inside _the cabin.

"What the...?" PJ said.

"Girls, get back." Alfie said, looking around to see if he _could_ see anything.

Alfie and Marcus quietly crept into the cabin, careful to not make any noise as they did so.

But that didn't happen as Alfie stepped on something, startling the, now as we see, intruders and they fled.

"Shit! Get them!" Marcus exclaimed.

Having no time to react, Phil and I darted off and started to chase the intruders. When they started to run faster and faster and further and further into the forest, we knew that there was no catching up to them.

We stopped and catch our breath, noticing that PJ and Alfie were behind us, I guess trying to run after the intruders as well...

"Shit." I said, panting for breath.

Alfie sighed. "Hopefully they got the message and won't come back." He said.

We remained silent as we started walking back to the cabin and back to the others.

As we walked, a thought popped into my head.

I didn't really think it would be in my best interest or Alfie's asking him this question but, he was our friend too and I want to see if they knew anything...

"Alfie?" I asked.

"Mmh?" He said.

"...What happened to Joe...?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "He umh... When everything went to shit, we all tried to get out of Brighton, try to find my parents or their parents. But in the excitement of trying to find our families, Joe and I got separated by a horde of zombies and... and I don't think Joe made it." He answered sadly.

"Oh Alfie. I'm so sorry."

"Zoe was heartbroken when she saw I came back without him. She blames herself for staying back and not coming with us to find anyone, our friends, family or even strangers. Instead, we got zombies and Joe... Joe..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for asking." I said.

"Don't be sorry. We couldn't control it... even though I sometimes, actually a lot of times, feel like he would of been a hell of a lot safer if we just stayed back."

"I'm sure he's okay." I said sincerely.

He shrugged. "It's been weeks. I don't know if he even survived without ammo or food or anything for that matter."

We remained silent for the next 2 minutes that it took to get back to the cabin. We saw Zoe waiting there on the steps, waiting for us.

"Hey. Did they take anything?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing that would cause us anything bad, thankfully." She said, standing up and hugging him.

I thought about what Alfie said before as the we walked inside.

_"...and I don't think Joe made it."_

My heart hurt just thinking about it.

I look over at Phil who was talking to Marcus about something.

He lost his family too for all we know. His mom, dad and brother...

...I did too... He's the only family I have left...

And I'll be damned if I let that get taken away from me.

Just got to think positive, everything will go back to normal soon...

...right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending here.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later :)**_


	15. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Dan's P.O.V.

I stayed up late that night. Despite being curled up and cuddled into Phil, I just can't get my mind to just... shut down.

I keep thinking about what Alfie said and about Joe and just...

Shit.

Just, shit.

The world is shit.

God, I sound like a diva...

I yawn slightly and close my eyes, trying to see if I could at least try to get a few hours of sleep in.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later and looked up at Phil who was still fast asleep.

I watch him as he snores softly, his arm wrapped securely and protectively around me.

How can he sleep so soundly?

I watch him more, not even noticing that he was stirring in his sleep.

"Dan?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

I stayed quiet, hoping that he'll fall back asleep.

He yawned and his arm wrapped tighter around me. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I said just as softly.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

I sat up with him and he turned on the side light.

Only then he noticed how dull my eyes were.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Dan?" He asked.

He knows me too well.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Phil pursed his lips. "I know that's not true Dan."

I looked down, ashamed. I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

He gently placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. His blue eyes were gleaming with worry.

"Dan, please. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I was just thinking about what Alfie said." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about what Alfie said." I said more clearly.

"What did Alfie say?" Phil asked, not putting two and two together.

"Please don't make me say it." I begged quietly.

"Dan, I want to help you and I can't unless you tell me what's wrong." Phil said, sounding a bit desperate.

"What Alfie said, you know with Joe..." I trailed off.

He seems to now put the pieces together.

"Bear." Phil said softly.

"I just, I don't want to lose you Phil." I said, getting teary.

Phil pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I clung to him and cried softly.

"Bear, you're not going to lose me." Phil said.

"You don't know that." I said, sniffling.

"But I do know that. I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you there with me." He said into my ear.

We remained quiet. No noise, no speaking, just breathing.

Breathing.

Just breathing.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" He asked softly into my ear.

I nodded and pulled away from him. He layed down and I layed down right next to him. I snuggled up to him as his arms set itself back into the postion it was in before, wrapped securely and protectively around me.

"I love you bear." He said.

"I love you too, Phil." I said back.

"Get some sleep. I won't go to sleep until you do." He said.

"Okay." I said, sighing softly and closing my eyes, desperate to get to sleep.

My eyes opened of what seemed like minutes later but turned out to be a few hours.

I sat up and yawned, noticing Phil was still sound asleep next to me.

I smiled.

He looks so cute sleeping.

I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake him up from his sleep. Who knows how long it took for him to get to bed last night, or well, a few hours ago really. God, I feel like a baby.

But I don't care really. I spoke, or well, speak the truth when I say that.

I really don't want to lose him.

He's my whole life.

And without him, my life...

Is nothing...

I shook my head and walked out of the room. I have to stop thinking like this. I'm only causing myself to get worked up.

I crept down the stairs and into the family room.

I sat down on one of the sofas and sighed.

I looked out the window and only then noticed it's still slightly dark out.

"I guess it's a bit earlier than I thought it was." I mumbled to myself.

"Dan?" Someone asked.

I turned my head, slightly startled by the sudden voice.

But it's only Zoe.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, walking more into the room.

I shrugged. "I got to sleep for a few hours but I guess that's about it. My body's not really letting me sleep."

She smiled tiredly. "Same with me." She said yawning.

"You seem tired." I said.

"Yeah, but I can't get to sleep." She said, leaning back.

I nodded. "I know the feeling."

She looked out the window. "There's been a decrease in walker activity." She said.

"Walker?" I asked.

"That's what we call them." She said, shrugging. "It doesn't seem as bad as zombie."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You'll catch on to it quickly. We did." She said, standing up. "Come on, let's make breakfast for everybody. They should be waking up soon."

"Sure." I said, standing up and following her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's chapter 15.<strong>_

_**I will see you guys later with the next chapter.**_

_**Bye guys :)**_


	16. I Thought You Were Dead

Phil's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. I got confused though when I noticed that Dan wasn't in bed with me.

I sat up and blinked, adjusting to the light.

"Dan?" I called out.

I got no response though. I guess this is what Dan felt like when he couldn't find me.

I swung my legs out from under the covers and stretched slightly.

I stood up completely and made my way out of the room and down the stairs to the living area.

No one in here.

I continued my way through the room and into the connected kitchen.

I smiled when I saw Dan talking to Zoe, a genuine smile on his face.

Their heads turned toward the door where I was standing.

"Morning Phil." Zoe said, smiling.

"Morning." I said.

"How did you sleep?" Dan asked.

"I slept fine. Are you okay?" I asked him.

A small smile played on his lips as he nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better." He said looking at him.

I walked over to Dan and Zoe walked over to where the fridge sat, opening it to get something.

I leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek, Dan grinning madly and looking at me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me.

Zoe closed the fridge, a big grin playing on her face.

I know for a fact that she's grinning about what just happened.

Zoe's always be one who felt like Dan and I liked each other, and she was right since the beginning, we just didn't tell our friends right away...

Eh, they all found out anyways, Zoe seemed to be the happiest.

I frowned slightly thinking about our friends, quickly shielding it so they wouldn't see.

But I think Dan caught me...

He didn't say anything though so there's a slight doubt but then again, this is Dan.

"Do you need help with anything Zo?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and smiled. "Sure, if you want, can you get the knifes that are soaking in the locked department _**(A/N I don't even know...) **_outside?" She asked.

"Sure, where are the keys?" I asked, heading for the back door.

She opened one of the drawers and pulled them out. She tossed them to me.

"Want help Phil?" Dan asked.

"No, I should be fine. There's only... How many are there?" I asked.

"Only 2. Alfie and Marcus were using them last night to skin some of the deer." She answered.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Thank you though Dan." I said, smiling at him.

I opened the back and door and walked out, looking around so I don't get ambushed by anything because let's face it, I'm literally a magnet to these damn zombies, always falling on top of me.

I shook my head and chuckled slightly. I made my way over to where this department thingy sat and unlocked it.

I opened it up and saw the two knifes floating around in the now red water.

"Ew." I said, pulling a disgusted face. "Probably should of brought some gloves." I added.

I shrugged slightly and carefully pulled out the knifes, trying not to stab myself in the process because along with being a zombie magnet, I'm also to clumsiest person in the world, but then again, I kind of always knew that.

My head snapped to the side though when I heard something.

I turned my entire body towards it and held out the knifes as I was a dumbass and forgot to bring my gun.

The noise got louder and louder before it stopped completely.

I stood there, frozen in my place.

What the fuck is out there?

"Hello?" I called out.

Okay, not the smartest move.

But hey, something's out there and if it's a zombie, they can't answer back anyways.

But then again, it could be those, those intruders.

Oh shit, yeah, bad move.

I quickly and quietly tried to creep my way back to the back door, being extra careful to not trip over anything in my way.

And that is at the exact point Dan comes walking out.

"Hey Phil, what's taking you so long?" He asked, looking down as he walked out.

"Shhh!" I whispered and somewhat yelled at him.

He looked at me extremely confused.

"...Are you high or something?" He randomly asked.

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes slightly. "No, I heard a noise."

"It's the woods Phil, noises happen all the time in the woods." Dan pointed out.

"Just, shh." I said again.

"Okay." Dan said, raising an eyebrow while leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

We stood there in silence for a few moments to see whatever was out would come out.

Nothing happened though.

"Come on Phil, whatever was out there is probably gone now." Dan said.

I shrugged slightly but nodded my head, agreeing with him. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting cold." Dan said, holding the door open for me.

I walked in with Dan, noticing that Zoe wasn't in here anymore.

I made my way toward the drawer and put the keys away and set the two knifes down.

"Where did Zoe go?" I asked, looking over to Dan.

He shrugged, leaning against the countertop. "I honestly don't know. Maybe she went to go wake the others up?" Dan said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

We walked together into the family room where no one was.

"I guess everyone is still sleeping then. Where is Zoe then?" Dan said.

I was about to say something when I noticed something.

Zoe was standing outside alone.

"Why is Zoe outside?" I asked looking at Dan.

"She is?" Dan asked, looking where I was just moments before.

I started to walk towards the front door, Dan right behind me.

We walked out and stopped dead in our tracks when we saw what was in front of us.

"Holy shit." Dan said.

"We-we thought you were dead..." I added.

Astonishment was crept upon our faces as we looked at him...

Joseph Sugg...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry it went up so late.<strong>_

_**See you guys later with chapter 17 :)**_


End file.
